The present invention is generally related to a gel pad for cushioning a body portion of a person and, more specifically, a gel pad having an adjustable shape retainer integral with the gel pad.
Gel pads are commonly used to cushion body portions of patients during a variety of medical procedures which require that a patient's body or a portion thereof be positioned in a particular manner. Typically, gel pads are used in conjunction with other devices or mechanical positioners which shape the flexible gel pad and secure the patient's body portion. For example, when a gel pad is used as a pediatric positioner, an infant is placed on the gel pad in supine and a rigid tube is placed under the gel pad at the thoracic area so that the chest will remain extended for anterior chest procedures. While such gel pads may adequately perform their intended purpose, such gel pads often require tie straps, VELCRO or other fasteners to secure them in position, which can inhibit access in some procedures, and require separate components which can be lost or misplaced. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an method and apparatus for cushioning a body portion while retaining the body portion in a desired position during medical procedures, wherein the apparatus is easy to install and remove, can be used with a plurality of body portions in a infinite number of positions, is simple to adjust, does not obstruct the work are around the patient, can be used in a number of medical fields, and preferably does not have separate components which can be lost or misplaced.